Summer hell
by one of the three fates
Summary: what happens when childhood friends go into a feud and what will happen to them when given the chance to rebound lets find out and sorry i lost the first chap
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inyasha!**

*****Kagura POV*****

It was strange after all the pain and problems I have caused her she acts as though it was no big it was a huge deal how could she be so forgiving! To say i was shocked was an understatement i was speechless and to the point of screaming because my mind was running like crazy I didn't know what to do.

"How can you be so forgiving"I asked as we headed to her bedroom where we all were going to sleep and watch a movie.

"Simple my mom always told me you should never hold a grudge against somebody no matter what they have done."Kagome said with a slightly cheerful tone.

"how is it that simple for you though? You act as though i didnt beat you to a pulp when we were young just to get to Naraku."

"Kagura its nothing whats done is done and besides Naraku was getting a little pushy so its all and forget."

I couldnt believe what i was hearing usually people would hate the person for the rest of their life but Kagome she was doing otherwise. It was strange but i couldnt help but be happy about it.

*****Naraku POV*****

Ir was so strange seeing kagome smiling again and she just looked so sexy in her outfit I couldn't not look. I know I was with Kagura but I'm not happy with her anymore what I felt was more love than lust and when she went crazy at me I realized what damage was when I regained consciousness I saw her crying and so was Kagura the first Ive seen her cry and when I heard what she did to Kagome only added to my grief unknowingly she hurt her and I liked her.

After the dance I lost Kagura in the I saw her she was with Kagome and they weren't arguing or nothing. Curiously I followed Kagura who was heading to Kagome's house and she was greeted with a smile and pulled inside. At this point I was plenty confused Kagura was at kagome's and welcomed in with much enthusiasm. Which indeed was a shocker but recalling today's events not so much. I walked up to the door and knocked hoping she would open it.

Soon after a few minutes Kagome stood there in the doorway.

"Hey Kags."I smiled the best i could under her cold glare I should be used to it by now but it still makes my blood chill.

"For your information your time using that nickname expired a long time ago." She practically spat with a tone that matches her glare.

"Look Kagome I'm sorry I know iI did and said some awfully cruesl things back in the day but please let me make it up"

"You wanna make it up fine leave me and my gang alone!"

"Look Kagome I didnt know what was going on at the time alright I just thought you were upset because it was kagura I chose_"

"I was upset because you chose a bitch of a girl at the time she beat me only for you to notice her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagura she attacked me just to get your attention."Kagome was now starting to show anger which is now scaring me.

"Look Kagome I didn't know about any of it honest!"I tell her trying to calm her down which suprises me when she calms emediatly and smiles a bit.

"Well please do come in so we can talk upstairs"She steps aside as a gesture for me to enter which i do and go upstairs to see Kagura and sitting with Kagome's gang.

*****Kagome POV*****

I walk behind Naraku as I let him in and follow him upstaira and when he saw Kagura with my gang I watched his emotions cross his face before he started yelling.

"Kagura what the hell are you doing here!?"Naraku was clearly confused and pissed.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here what are you doing here?!"Kagur yelled back clearly not taking any of his attitude.

"I came here to apologize and try to clear things up!"

"I came to do the same and make friends with Kagome since I did nothing but cause pain and grief when you two were friends."She was almost screaming and tears formed in her eyes when she said that.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her trying to sooth her.

"It's okay ra-ra it's the past" I cooed hugging her s she cried.

"RA-RA'!'? wWhat the hell weren't you saying she was a bitch earlier?" I can tell Naraku is over pissed now by everything hes doing.

"yes but it was so you wouldn't know until school started again." I explained calmly.

"The hell with this!" Naraku turned around but ran into the door instead of heading out of the room causing all of us to laugh.

"Naraku you really haven't changed at all now would you calm down or would you rather leave without hearing me out?" I asked with a smile.

** Sorry about the wait people I've been gone for a while and i've been busy but please review and sorry its short. and i lost te other part sorry so sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

*****Kagome POV*****

I knew I had hit a nerve or something when he stopped. I watched as he turned around stiffly to face us again a glare on his face I couldn't help but smirk.

"So are you gonna run away or stay to listen like a real man?" I said a smirk still snug on my face.

"Kagome don't do that he'll just end up going in a rage about his honor and strength stuff even though I don't really care about it."Kagura noted.

"Still if he walks away he's scarred of the truth and will run but if he doesn't it'll prove other wise 'gura." I said sitting down in my chair and she follows sitting in the one next to me.

"Look Naraku I dont want to be with you if it means hurting kagome even more she's nice kind, forgiving, and understanding. Even though I've hurt her in the past I want to make peace and become friends I'm tired of the whole gang war between us and kagome I mean family against family and friends against friends it's not right so Naraku if I must to make my point I'm breaking up with you no matter what you say or do it doesn't matter I want to be kagome's friend so I'm joining her group no matter what it takes." Kagura had this strong fierce and fiery tone into her voice its a new side to her i never seen and I liked it she needed to put him in his place now. I just cant believe all it took was an argument between me and Naraku for it to happen. Well its all the same to me as long as it happens. He needs to realize that he is not my keeper or anything like that and so I sat back down in my chair next to Kagura as he started to shout.

" A real man you say well you aren't one to talk about knowing what a real man is! Hell you only talk to people in your gang and your family! What happened to loyalty between friends!?" The last thing about loyalty is what ticked me off to know end for me to start my own rant.

"Loyalty between friends your one to talk after every time i told you Kagura was physically beating me and what did you do? You did nothing you chose her word over mine and actually asked if I was Jealous of a slutty bitch! No offense Kagura but thats what I saw!" I shouted and she nodded her head in response saying it's ok.

" But you, you are a fool if you thought that this was because you were going out with her but even if it was you sill wouldn't have done anything! You still went out with her at school you were one person at school but another when you were over at my place to treat my wounds! You are so... Grr I can't even explain it! Now get the hell out of my home Naraku before I throw you out a window!" I was right in his face pushing him down the stairs and out the door before slamming it in his face literally efore i huffed and smiled at every one

"Now who wants to watch a movie?" They all jaw dropped before picking up their jaws and we head back to settle upstairs and watch the movie _Lion king. _

After watching the movie we pulled out blankets and sleeping bags sitting in a circle as we cracked jokes and laughed eating popcorn as Kagura did my hair and I did Sango's and Kagura's hair along with Rin's since I did hair the best after as the guys talked about random things like how much a hentai Miroku is.

" Oh speaking of which Sango how can you stand being around Miroku I mean really?" Rin laughed as she blushed.

"Well even if he is a hentai i still love my 'Roku." she smiled.

"Oh you know what guys we should go clubbing tomorrow me and the girls can go and get some new outfits and get ready while you guys do whatever you wanna do and we'll go clubbing around dark how's that?" Ayame asked as she did her own hair in a braid.

"Sure."

"Awesome."

"Sounds like a plan"

"Lets do it."

"Cool."

"So no complaints?" She asked me because i remained silent.

I huffed because I wasn't much of a shopper."Fine I'll go shopping with you girls" I grumbled but they laughed and cheered.

After that we all talked for a few more minutes before turning off the lights and settling down to sleep.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this is ok? You know about me suddenly joining the gang like this?"

"Of course Kagura don't worry its summer vacation and over the time we can form a stronger bond together as a family. Now get some sleep ok?"

"Ok good night."

"Good night" I rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.

*****The Next Morning*****

I awoke the next morning to Ayame shouting for me to wake up.

"Fine!" I grumbled and got up going into the shower to brush my teeth and shower getting prepared for the long day of shopping that at the moment seems like it will be torture.

**Here for now please leave a review they are very helpful. Plus im sorry my chapters are getting short but im working on 3 stories at once and its a pain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

*****Kagome POV*****

After getting my clothes together i changed from my pajamas into a comfy pair of denim shorts and a red tanktop with a black dress vest wil black ballet flats after putting my hair into a ponytail with a red hair-tie/rubber-band before lookinginto the mirror and look at myself and turned to the girls.

"Alright lets go girls before i change my mind and you know I will just get me one outfit and you allcan get as many as you want."I said walking to them grabbing my phone keys and wallet before walking out with them.

After they shot me a few complaints but i didnt care as we all climbed into my fire red convertable before we drove to the mall singing to the radio as it played our favorite songs and halfway there called " Extreme By Valora".

"Slice like a knife, your middle name's Danger  
Hunting tonight, you kill the park ranger  
Saving the life of any old stranger  
Your are large as a planet, but  
Locked to ground with attitude for days  
Rock to the sound of any song you play  
Shocking the crowd, smile on your face  
I just can't understand it, no

Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Maybe, but then again this life is short

You are exactly what I'm looking for  
You are the key that opens up the door  
I'll take anything from you  
I'd long to love you  
You are exactly what I've waiting for  
Waiting has only made me love you more  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I'm crazy into you

White picket fence, the typical picture  
Think you should know that's not what I'm into  
I'm not an ordinary girl, got your scent and  
I'm gonna follow it

All of the girls think I'm a bit psycho  
Maybe I am but that's the way I roll  
And when I gotcha watch the whole world know  
I am truly original

Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Maybe, but then again this life is short

You are exactly what I'm looking for  
You are the key that opens up the door  
I'll take anything from you  
I'd long to love you  
You are exactly what I've waiting for  
Waiting has only made me love you more  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I'm crazy into you

Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't cha, don't cha, oh

I long to love you, I long to love you  
I'm not enough  
I long to love you, I long to lo-oh  
I'm not enough  
I long to love you, I long to love oh-oh  
Tell me whatcha gonna do  
I'm crazy baby into you  
I long to love you, I long to love you  
I'm not enough  
I long to love you, I long to lo-oh  
I'm not enough  
I long to love you, I long to love oh-oh  
Tell me whatcha gonna do  
I'm crazy baby into you

You are exactly what I'm looking for  
You are the key that opens up the door  
You are exactly what I've waited for  
Waiting has only made me love you

You are exactly what I'm looking for  
You are the key that opens up the door  
I'll take anything from you  
I'd long to love you  
You are exactly what I've waiting for  
Waiting has only made me love you more  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I'm crazy into you

Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't cha, don't cha, don't cha don't cha, oh' We all sang to the song doing solos here and there but mostly as a group.

After a few more songs we finally arrived at the malland after locking it up we went inside and i prepared my self for the tortureing hours to wasn't untill 3 hours before we had to finish up and go back to the house to get dressed before heading out. WEhad a decent amount of bags as we headed back to my place to get another hour we were all ready and looking fine almost worth all that torture. I was wearing a black pair of mini shorts and a red tanktop with a black glovelett on each hand topped off with a red or black spike bracelette as i wore black boots my hair was spiked a little and i wore only simple eyeliner and lip gloss that morsturizes. All off the girls wore simaler clothes the make up ,bottoms and accessories a little different with their favorite colors as well as black.(a/n sorry im lazy now since ive been working on 2 other stories). We walked down the stairs in a "v" formation to the guys waiting for us. The girls went to their boyfriends and smiled softly almost in envy because they had a special someone but still they had someone. The giuys wore black pants in different styles and nice shirts everyone matching in color and amazingly Kagura and Onigumo wore the same colors as well and i smiled knowing they just may work out sooner or later.

"Ok people I was dragged through several torturious hours of shopping now lets go have some real fun." I smile and they all nodd in agreement and we head to the big black van we all pitched in to buy for the gang itself and not for someone personally. We all climbed in and Sesshomaru climbed into the driver seat and Rin next to him in the passenger seat as everyone got seated and buckled in we went off to a club I wasnt fammiliar with but i shrugged it off thinking it may be fun for some change.

**And done for this chapter review please i desperatley need/want them come on people its not that hard to type a little something in and press post is it -Anime style freak out - !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

*****Kagome POV*****

After we arrived at a club that seemed new we climbed out and went to the bouncer who happened to be Ginkotsu another guy in our gang. We walked through and a few of us includeing me waved to him or nodded as we passed as he nodded in return. Looking around and see the rest of our gang was all over blending with the crowd all over. I smiled to my self as i realized that the club belonged to Hakkaku one of Koga's brothers the dance floor was packed as Ginta Koga's other brother played Dj.

Many different colors of lights were on in the dim setting my nose twitched a little at all the scents of poor hygiene, alchoholic beaverages, and a hint of arousal. It was putrid for me since my nose was sensitive to all the scents I went and leaned against the bar as others danced and some sat at some tables or against the wall talking. I smiled lightly seeing everyone else was happy and haveing a good time. It was usually the main reason i do these things, because it would make them happy and that made me happy.

" Now look at this," A voice came from a next to me." this is truly rare to see the great Mother of Hellsfire alone without her gang almost helpless."

I turned around and saw it was Naraku with Inuyasha, Kikyo and some others from his gang and I simply smiled since they didnt know they were in my territory.

"Why Naraku long time no see i must say i enjoyed the time away from you but you see i believe your the helpless ones."

"And why is that?" he stepped closer a little almost threateningly.

"Because..your in my territory 'Raku." I saw as his eyes widened a little I could tell it wasnt from fear but from shock.

I havent used that nickname since we were young before I decided to stop talking to him completely and consider him my enemy. He looked around as many members of my gang were looking over at us almost daring him to attack me in any way before looking back at me and actually smiled. Trulely smiled not a evil smile or something but a smile that i havent seen in a while. I felt my eyes widen slightly but thats it. It was in that moment when he smiled i realized I never stopped loveing him and that i wanted to be the one to make him smile and so much more. I blinked several times to clear my head.

"You truly are a clever girl Kago' I should of figured oh well" he shrugged a little to casually before turning to walk out. "see ya around."

I watched them leave and i sighed in relief sitting down on a stool. Sesshomaru,Rin, Sango Miroku and the others came over worried and i smiled to calm them down.

"Im fine guys just relieved he's gone I wanted to forget about what i felt but now I see its pointless...but I'm going to keep trying I refuse for him to become my weakness!"

Some nodded in understanding as Rin,Sango and Ayame tried to comfort me as I cried. I never did cry much infront of my gang but they understand that i dont find emotion as a weakness but i do seem strong but sometimes i vould only let my facade fall and truly show emotion. Kagura was crouched in front of me concerned as I cried out my stress and my pain letting them seep out of me through my tears and out of me. After a few minutes i calmed down an stopped crying and started to drink some water.

" I we called eachother nicknames we had for eachother that we hadnt used since we stopped talking and...and..." I couldnt finish my sentence because my throat clogged up with emotion.

Kagura and some other girls sighed knowing what the problem was but the guys were clueless as ever.

"Oh kagome youve fallen again havent you?" asked Sango.

I nodded and cried again as i hugged Kagura since she was infront of me.

"And this time im afraid-sob- im afraid i wont get back up as easily as last" I cried into her shoulder as she rubbed circles on my back and we walked back to the truck and she opened the door leting me in and she sat next to me as we sat in silence as i wiped my face and sniffed.

"Im sorry for that its just i thought it was a minor crush but now i see..it wasnt...its more.."

"Its ok Kagome I get it you love him and its hard to love the enemy but you still dont forgive him for the past that was caused because of me but if i know him he will apologize and be begging for forgiveness." Kagura smiled and we both giggled at the thuoght of Naraku begging me to forgive him.

"Well that would be a nice event but i think i just need to relax and think things through ." I smiled softly before suddenly a bunch of guys from our gang popped out from outside of the truck surrounding us growling trying to scare us.

Well they scarred Kagura I simply looked at them with a bored expression before laughing with and at Kagura as everyone else laughed as i opened the door.

"Really guys you actually scarred her!" I laughed as she stepped out and Onigumo wrapped his arms around her.

"We know but the point was to care both of you." Jakotsu said smileing.

"Well if this were for a grade i would fail all of you."

A uproar of protests erupted from everyone causeing me to smile. I saw some playfull looks and i yelped before closeing the door quickly as some tried to come and tickle me.

"Stay away you crazy psychopaths!"

**And there you go hope you enjoyed it please review people your making me desperate here!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

*****Kagome POV*****

I exit the van and smile a little as some laugh and chuckle and such as kagura shakes her head smileing still in Onigumo's arms. Everyone was in a pretty good mood overall. I shake my head and run a hand through my hair as i look over all the smileing faces of my gang thinking.

"This is just perfect no violence just a group of friends as close as family having a laugh."

But i thought to soon because suddenly a bullet shot rings in the air around us all of us in reflex grab out weapons if we have any and assume fighting stance and i look up and see Inuyasha ,Kikyo, Kohaku, Mikotsu and the rest of Naraku's gang on rooftops and surrounding us on the ground but among the faces I was amazed Narku's wasn't among them, knowing full well they wouldn't know Swahili I decided to speak to my gang in that language because all of us were taught to speak it fluently.

"_Alright get in proper formation Kagura, Onigumo, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Koga, Ayame, and I are going to cause a big enough hole for everyone to escape to your cars and such and get the hell out of here got it!?"_ I told them in a calm even tone waiting for nodds or them to say yes.

I nodded and and we all moved so fast we blurred. Many of us got into our van and got in and ready as Sesshomaru started the van and drove stright at the people surrounding us blocking the other parking lot half giveing everyone a chance to get to there cars and follows us. In an hour or so we all got to my house safe and all acounted for which gave me an immense feeling of relief. We settled with the plan to all sleep here for the night since it seems Naraku is after us. Me, Onigumo Kagura and a few others passed out blankets and pillows to everyone as the settled in some areas to sleep.

After everyone settled to get some sleep i walked arounf the house locking the doors and windows turning off lights and such. After seeing everyone asleep i went to my room which is empty. I change out of my clothes into a red and black nightgown and climb onto the bed and go under the covers. After moveing about for a few minutes i get comfortable and rest my head against the pillow.

That morning the sun hit me in my eyes and i grumble and rolled over to open my eyes.I looked over at the clock to see it was 9:00 am. Groaning i sat up and stretched my arms. Yawning I got out of bed and went t my bathroom and stripped myself of my clothes and took a relaxing shower. After doing so I dried off and dressed in a comfortable yet appropriate to fight in if need to black shirt and denim blue jeans. Sitting on my bed i pulled on some ankle him socks and grabbed my brush from my bedside table and brushed my hair thoroughly before pulling it up in a ponytail i neatly applied some black eyeliner before going back to the bathroom to brush my teeth thoroughly. After going through the rest of my fifteen minute routine I headed downstairs to see everyone bustling about eating making food or cleaning up. The scent of coffee hung in the air with a mix of toast and eggs. It was comforting to my senses and i smiled and nodded to everyone who greeted me with either a "Good morning Mother Hellsfire." or Good morning Kagome." or"good morning to you leader." and so on. Taking a seat at the large counter a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and a mug of coffee (just how i liked it) were set in front of me i nodded in thanks and started to eat the morning meal.

Soon after an hour everything was clean and everyone was outside talking with each other leaning against their cars or just standing casually. Looking over making sure i got a correct head count to make sure everyone was here i walked to my car at the edge of the half circle the other cars made.

"Alright everyone it appears that the Arachnids have chosen to try and pick a fight with us now I don't care where you are but if your physically attacked you defend yourselves meaning keep some sort of weapon with you at all times well hidden and try to stay with someone else from our gang because I want you all to remember we are a family...this you probably know..all of you have a different story to tell or a similar story to someone else's ...we all were outcasts though...unwanted, unloved and so much more but we found each other one by one, few by few. Our little group turned into a large family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten and thats how its going to stay got it watch each other's backs. Now lets go to the skate park and have fun k?" I smiled as everyone cheered and we all got into our cars and started to go and drive to the skate park.

We had a lot of territory here so we were safe almost everywhere we went. The drive to the skate park was a mere ten minutes and another five t get inside and started to have fun and sun was high in the sky as well showing it truly was going to be a lovely day as I strapped on my own helmet and pads before grabbing my skate board and going to a large ramp and join my family in their fun. After finally reaching the top i placed a foot on my board and nodded smiling to the others here as well before finally getting on top of my board and letting gravity take me down the ramp.

** Another chapter is up please all who read this story enjoy and please leave some feedback for me.**


End file.
